guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Che Yongtai
Che Yongtai is a student from Xiahou High School who lives a double life as a guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. He is also the reincarnation of a demon lord that massacred the human world and the Underworld centuries ago. Due to his actions and relevance in the series, Che Yongtai can be considered the deuteragonist. Background Centuries ago, two arrogant demon lords massacred the human world and the Underworld, killing thousands of people and demons indiscriminately. The two eventually met their demise when both humans and demons sent out all of their strong warriors to fight them and used multiple tactics against them, which they barely won with. After being killed, their souls resided in the Blood Pool in the Underworld and recovered for a hundred years, eventually they were able to reincarnate into two new demon lords, who are Che Yongtai and Xi Sha. They then spent 16 years in the Blood Pool maturing and occasionally fighting each other. Personality Che Yongtai is often characterised as being arrogant, as seen when he constantly refers to most people as weaklings (杂鱼) and to Xi Sha as follower (跟班). Due to biologically going through puberty and never meeting a mature woman his age for 16 years, Che Yongtai is easily infatuated by women, even if they are his enemies. This leaves him vulnerable to female enemies, as he will not believe they are enemies or attack them. He shows an intense rivalry towards Ye Yan, who is technically his love rival. He, like Xi Sha, constantly mistaken Ye Yan's relationship with Huang Xiaoyan and acts jealously or angrily when they act what he considers intimate with each other. After being involved with Ximen Ruxin's activities, it is revealed that Che Yongtai is possibly a masochist. Appearance Che Yongtai has red hair, gray eyes, two horns on his head and a red tattoo on his neck. He is really handsome as stated by Bao Huajuan, who is extremely attracted towards him. Before he met Ye Yan, Che Yongtai wore the Demon Lord Armor which helped him channel his energy to use certain techniques. After meeting Ye Yan in a metro station, Che Yongtai tried out a cosplay show with him by dressing up as a rabbit to attract girls and gave the armor to Ye Yan, who later used it as materials for his security door. After accidentally walking onto the trail for the metro, Che Yongtai got hit by the train and was taken to a hospital, where he saw the picture of person wearing a suit and manifested that suit, which he wore for the rest of the series. During the Double Devils arc, he wore swimming trunks. During the School Play arc, he dressed up as the queen from Snow White, the stepmother from Cinderella and ultimately as Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 9.47.39 PM.png|Che Yongtai with his Demon Lord Armor Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 9.49.07 PM.png|Che Yongtai dressed up as a rabbit Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 9.50.17 PM.png|Che Yongtai dressed up as Sun Wukong Abilities and Powers Due to the reincarnation of the demon lord being inferior in quality, Che Yongtai does not retain even 10% of the previous demon lord's power or intelligence. However, he still has superhuman strength, endurance, stamina and some special skills that are only rivalled by Xi Sha, another demon lord. In strength, he is able to throw a shot like a cannonball, easily defeat Ye Yan in a fistfight and just get a few wounds, tear off a limb off the defender of the Double Devils and casually defeat a mob of gangsters with just his fists. In endurance, he was able to quickly get back up after being hit multiple times by Deng Yuankui, who is able to throw a person several meters into the sky and knock back someone so hard that they could die from sheer impact. In stamina, he was able to constantly beat down Cang Ri, a wolf monster whose stamina is ten times greater than a human's without showing any sign of stress. He also has enhanced hearing, enhanced smelling, age detection abilities and organ regeneration abilities. Normal Form (≤10%) * Body Splitting Thorns (地刺分尸杀): Category:Characters Category:Guardians